Chuckie's in Love/Transcript
Angelica: following Pepe, the lunch chef, with a pencil and notepad You can't duck me, Pepe! And you can't stop me from finding out why your weird food tastes so... weird! Pepe: a sandwich Look; sniff, taste. Food no weird! Angelica: at the sandwich Right. Who doesn't love the traditional peanut butter and corn beef? on her notepad It's weird! Pepe: a realization, and facepalms Stupid Pepe! I forget the olive! a toothpick with an olive from his uniform pocket to the sandwich There! Now, no weird! is still unimpressed (All Grown Up With You! Plays) [Angelica is studying the food, now in the cafeteria] Pepe: Why you care, little angry girl?! No one else do! to the students in line, including Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil Angelica: back in the kitchen, still investigating Actually, I don't. But as the school paper's newest ace reporter, my first story's gotta be spectacular. And I smell an exposé cooking, and it's in your kitchen. Tommy: to Phil Poor guy. see Chuckie staring dreamily Phil: I remember a day when that was us. ommy: Don't you mean like, yesterday? Angelica: Tuna and prunes?! Why not just make noodles out of fruit jerky? the door, as Pepe fusses Pepe: I don't...! Chuckie: dreamily Ohh. She's the prettiest, smartest, funniest girl in school. and Phil react with shock behind him Tommy: Angelica?! Phil: Step back! I think his hormones just kicked in. Chuckie: No, Nicole Boscarelli! walks away to reveal Nicole sipping from a straw in a cup She's the perfect combo of smart, and cool. Tommy: Why don't you go say hi, or something? Chuckie: Are you kidding?! She probably doesn't even know I exist. Tommy: Come on, Chuckie; don't be so hard on yourself. You're... cool. Right, Phil? Phil: a small sandwich Boy, one thing in life I thought I can count on was that grilled cheese had... cheese. to Tommy You say somethin'? him and Chuckie Pepe: out of the kitchen and to Angelica, holding a tray You, wrong. Observe and watch. to the other students Who would like to experience my relish and anchovy aspic? Phil: his nose for a second Even I'm afraid of that. Chuckie: Sounds good to me! one of the plates from the tray, only for Nicole to swipe it without realizing he was holding it Nicole: Yum! the plate on her tray, and walks away Chuckie: Ugh, knew it. I'm invisible to her. I'm just a jellyfish with legs. on a swivel chair at a table Invisible Jellyfish Finster. Tommy: Just talk to her! Let your true personality shine through! How can she not like you? Chuckie: What am I supposed to say? Phil: How about "Hi, I'm Chuck! And you just grabbed my aspic". Better think fast. Chuckie: panics Oh no! Tommy: tone It's your chance to prove you exist! Chuckie: determined You're right, Tommy. I'm gonna be visible, easy to see, big print Finster! Nicole: Is this chair taken? shakes his head, while Phil nods, so she drags the chair away with Chuckie still in it Angelica: on her laptop So "Fruit Surprise" equals prunes, and the only mystery to the meat is which derby it ran. My advice to you is to just say "Whoa!" to Pepe and his pukey courses. Ms. O'Keats: up to her table Angelica, I see you're hard at work on your article. Angelica: at the interruption I'm typing here! Ms. O'Keats: Oh, don't want to squelch the creative process. And remember, so many great writers started by... writing. reciting a poem Fragile souls, mining the torment of their darkest days, so we might joyfully read their depressingly tragic tales. Angelica: being emotionally moved You oughta write Christmas jingles. Ms. O'Keats: Really? Perhaps I shall dip my quill into the inkwell of my Christmases past. walks away, chuckling. as Angelica groans in annoyance Kimi's bedroom Kimi: on a house phone with Lil, wandering her room Oh Lil, I promised Dad I'd do Java Lava duty this week. on her bed to lay on her stomach I know it's a record signing. over on her back I know it's the Sulky Boys; I just totally spaced. Chuckie: on the open door, and walks in the room Knock knock. sits up on the bed Kimi, pretend you're a girl. reacts with slight surprise Does my image scream "dork"? Lil: the phone Yes! Kimi: No! Hang on, Lil. the phone down Chuck, you're definitely not a dork. Chuckie: up So, I'm cool then? Kimi: Let's not get delirious. You're about a quarter 'til cool. Chuckie: hopes drop I knew it. I need your help, Kimi; there's this girl I like... Kimi: Say no more. You just need a little tweaking here, a little sprucing there... Chuckie: It's Nicole Boscarelli. Kimi: up the phone Lil, get over here. We've got us a project. Chuckie: Thanks, Kimi. I owe you one. Kimi: an idea from his offer And a way for us to see the Sulky Boys. Okay, bye. up the phone, then walks to Chuckie First thing we do is change your look. Then we work on that noise you make. Chuckie: noisily What noise? Kimi: Your voice. the school hallway, Chuckie is now in a funky disguise, complete with a ushanka hat and round sunglasses, walking down the hall with Kimi and Lil observing Chuckie: in a French accent Hey, I'm a quarter past cool now, no? and falls on the floor Lil: No. Kimi: to his aid But you're getting there. Chuckie stand up Chuckie: voice It's no use, guys. No matter how much you dress me up, I'm still gonna pull a Chuckie. Kimi: Then forget Chuckie for now. Here's your chance to be someone new. Chuckie: I don't know, guys. It'll never... upon seeing Nicole in front of him, and speaks with the accent again, feeling nervous Ha-llo! I am Chongo! And I am happy to be in your country! Nicole: slowly and clearly So you're an exchange student? Where are you from? glances back and forth in a panic Kimi: He's from, Latvia. Nicole: Where's that? Lil: Next to Flatvia, duh! Chongo (Chuckie): Yes, it is summer there now. bell rings Nicole: Gotta go! but stops by "Chongo" Nice to meet you, Chongo. Chongo (Chuckie): her hand formaly The pleasure is all mine. lovestruck Nicole walks backwards dreamily, until she bumps into the lockers, then walks away Chuckie: to Kimi and Lil voice Latvia? Kimi: Chongo? Chuckie: Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? is in the cafeteria when a boy at a table catches her attention Boy: Hey, Angelica. Thanks for warning us about the funky cafeteria food. catches Pepe's attention I'm bringing my own lunch from now on. up a lunch bag Angelica: I'm only here to help. to see Pepe in front of her Pepe: Help to what?! Ruin Pepe?! girl walks up to them, holding a lunch bag Girl: Great article, Angelica! Thanks! sees that all the students had lunches brought from home, and the cashier was reading a magazine; he runs in the kitchen, crying Angelica: I do have the power to change the world. now in his normal clothes, and Kimi walk in the cafeteria with lunch bags, where he nervously waves at Nicole when she walks by, but she doesn't notice him Chuckie: What do I do? What do I say? Where's Chongo when I need him? Kimi: In a paper bag in your locker. Chuckie is now Chongo, as he waits at the flag pole, until Nicole approaches him Chongo (Chuckie): I am afraid I did not catch your name at our last... encounter. Nicole: Oh, it's uh, uh, Nicole. her "N" necklace pendant, then takes his arm as they walk to the soccer field. When Chuckie sees Tommy and Phil, he panics and clumsily dances with Nicole, in an attempt to keep her from seeing them Is this some Latvian folk dance? Chongo (Chuckie): Oh! Oh oh, no, no, no! I cannot be seen, because I uh, would no longer be uh, unseen by uh, the people who would um, see me. Nicole: Oh, wow. You're so mysterious. two girls walk by Could you hold this for a sec? "Chongo" her backpack I'll be right back. off to the two girls Phil: kicks the soccer ball over the fence, and Chuckie picks it up Whoa! When Lil said "new look"... Tommy: So you're Moscow meets Miami in Tahiti man? Chuckie: his sunglasses up voice Pretty cool, huh? to throw the ball back to the other side of the fence Phil: Uh yeah, but aren't the circus people gonna miss their clothes? Chuckie: Say what you want, but Nicole really likes Chongo. trying to throw the ball back Tommy/Phil: Chongo? Tommy: Gimme a break. You don't need to all this phony stuff to get Nicole's attention. Chuckie: Yes I do, Tommy. Let's face it; Chuckie's boring, and Chongo's exciting, and... mysterious. He's got it goin' on! You think Chuck could pull off holding this girly, daisy bag? Phil: shrugs When he's right, he's right. Chuckie: This is the smartest thing I ever did. Nicole likes me now. Tommy: No she doesn't; she likes Cheese-o. Chuckie: It's Chongo! And it's working! throws the ball over the fence And I'm tired of being boring Chuckie! Phil: Boring? You're an accident magnet! That's fun to watch. Chuckie: Guys! Chongo's the man! Tommy: Earth to Chuck! There is no Chongo! Chuckie: There is to Nicole. to see her talking to her two friends Nicole: I really like him, and I think he likes me too. Tommy: For what? A-a day? Then what? Phil: And how long you think you can pull this off, before Chuckie bubbles back to the surface? Tommy: Besides, since when is Chuckie Finster a liar? Chuckie: Since it's working for me! And anyway, who says she has to find out? No one, that's who! Right? and Phil stay quiet Nicole: Sorry I took so long! quickly lowers his sunglasses, and gives her bag back So, are these your friends? Chongo (Chuckie): accent Them? No, no, not at all. away with Nicole I do not even know them. kicks the ball angrily, as Phil frowns the hallway, Chuckie is now with Kimi in his normal clothes Chuckie: After school, Chongo's taking Nicole on an international adventure. Kimi: [uneasy] Oh, really? Chuckie: Oh yeah. We're gonna eat our way through the food court at the mall. Kimi: News flash, Chuckie-Chongo! We made a deal: You're taking over my shifts at the Java Lava, remember? Chuckie: But, but Teriyaki Terrace is calling our names! Kimi: Yeah, well the Sulky Boys are calling mine and Lil's. Sorry Chuckie, but a deal's a deal. Chuckie: This means after school, I'll have only like, 5 minutes to become Chongo, then-then 15 to hang with Nicole, then another 5 to become Chuck the smoothie slave! his hair stressfully Kimi: Yeah... well, good luck. away, as Chuckie sighs in despair is in the cafeteria, typing some more, when Ms. O'Keats approaches her Ms. O'Keats: Angelica, you've inspired the yule log within me. on a small instrument, then starts to sing I wanted a puppy, with cute little paws. I wrote a long letter to dear Santa Claus. groans I woke with such joy, and ran to the tree, and stepped on my puppy; now he's history. walks away in the middle, and Ms. O'Keats eventually notices encounters Pepe once again Pepe: Okay, Miss Little Angry, you win. Lucky for you, I need this job! I'll serve your boring, bleh-bleh food! I produce your cheese and macaroni! I'll conquer your sloppy joe! Angelica: Great; now put your oven mitt where your mouth is. away with pride and Nicole are at an outdoor study hall table Nicole: Just you and the shark? Wow! and Phil walk outside Phil: Whoa. to them for Tommy to see If it isn't Congo the gag-nificent. Tommy: It's Chongo. I can't believe Chuckie's still doing this. Phil: No way it can end pretty. Tommy: Like, when she finds out, and he gets dumped? Nicole: dreamily Your life is so fascinating. Chongo (Chuckie): Yes, I can spend hours telling you about it, sitting in this very spot. Tommy and Phil approaching them, and panics D'oh, but not here, or now! her hand, and runs away with her frantically and Phil stop, and watch Phil: Boy, I hope I never get that crazy over a girl. Tommy: If that's what being 11's all about, I'm clinging to 10 'til I'm 40. and Nicole are now in the cafeteria Chongo (Chuckie): And that's when I was able to bring the ship through the almost perfect storm, and save the crew! Nicole: Boy! My life hasn't been early as glamourous. I'm originally from... watch beeps, indiciating his need to head for the Java Lava Chongo (Chuckie): now frantic Uh, yes, yes, you can tell me all about it the next time we meet. Right now I have places to see, and peoples to go. kisses her hand Achoo! frowns in confusion I mean ciao! makes his way, as she looks disappointed Pepe: She say Pepe no can cook bleh-bleh food. I show her! I can cook the bleh-bleh blindfolded! a green cloth from the counter, and ties it over his eyes As a fact of matter, I do this! cracks an egg, only for it to land on his shoe, and he mistakenly cooks the shells in a pot. He then grabs a jug of dish soap and squirts it into the pot and Betty are working at the Java Lava. Betty lugs a large sack of coffee beans on the counter, knocking over a tower of muffins that Chas had assembled Chas: Uh, Betty? Betty: Lay off, Chas. I'm in no mood. her face with her hand, the other pulling at her shirt collar Holy Hannah, is it hot in here, or...? Chas: It's you; again. Betty: Look Chas, every time I get a little warm, it doesn't mean... hot flash takes over Whoa, incoming! to the ice machine, and dunks her head in the ice comes dashing in the cafe in his normal clothes, plus his disguise sunglasses, puts his bag with is disguise in the cabinet, and ties his apron, out of breath Chuckie: Hi, Dad! Reporting for duty. Oh, hi Betty. Betty: in the ice machine Hiya, Chuck. Chas: to compliment him Cool shades, uh dude, uh meister. realizes that he was still wearing his sunglasses, so he replaces them with his eyeglasses Glad you're here, Chuck. I've gotta run to the store for more straws. We're almost out of bendies. I'm not sure how long Betty will be under this time, so I need you to hold down the fort. out the door Betty: back out of the ice machine, with some cubes on her face I heard that! for the storage area to the back of the building If you need me, I'll be back out unloading beans. starts wiping the counter, when Nicole comes in. In a panic, he ducks down behind the counter, so his knees are to his chest Nicole: up to the counter Hello? Anyone here? Chuckie: up, holding a fruit basket to hide his face Uh, welcome to the Lava Java; can I help you? Nicole: I've passed this place a hundred times; finally decided to come in. What do you recommend? Chuckie: the basket on the counter, still hiding his face Well, my specialty is a pineapple coconut orange banana smoothie. Nicole: Yum, that sounds great! Chuckie: Coming right up. the ingredients in a blender, and accidentally turns it on without the lid, making her giggle, but he quickly closes it. He turns it off after 2 seconds. Nicole: Don't I know you from somewhere? Chuckie: Uh, kinda. We-we shared a relish and anchovy aspic the other day. Nicole: We did? Chuckie: Well actually, you swiped it out of my hand. Nicole: Really? Sorry! Sometimes I start thinking about stuff, and I just space out. Anyway, I just love fish and relish. Chuckie: Huh, me too! pours some smoothie on the counter, and quickly moves back to he cup Nicole: We're probably the only two at school who do. Chuckie: the filled cup on the counter Yeah. Nicole: the smoothie Mmm, this is awesome! smiles modestly Hey, I'm surprised we haven't met before. Chuckie: Uh, me too. sheepishly, and backs away nervously Nicole: Hey, do you know Chongo? Chuckie: knocks over the blender pitcher, but grabs onto it, unaware that his apron was snagged in''D'ooh! Uh, Chongo? Uh, no! Ne-never heard of him! ''turns on the blender, so he's stuck Nicole: He's the new kid at school. tries to pull himself free We're kind of hanging out; and he's so cool. Chuckie: Uh huh! Nicole: Even though he's so young, he's already done so much. continues to struggle Like he once wrestled an alligator. Chuckie: Uh, sounds dangerous. falls back when his aprons tears Later Nicole: Y'know, you're really a great listener. smiles with hope With Chongo, I do all the listening, 'cause y'know, he's got so much to say. Chuckie: sarcastically Yeah, he sounds like a great guy. Nicole: Hmm, yeah. Hey, maybe we should talk again sometime. Chuckie: eager Really?! his tone to chill I mean, uh, that'd be cool. Nicole: Sorry I hogged up your time. Chuckie: Oh, it's okay. My time is hoggable. sighs dreamily as Nicole heads out, and he leans on the counter, but the folding piece collapses under him, so he falls to the floor. A cup of smoothie tips over, and spills on his head, but he still has a lovesick smile the cafeteria, Angelica, now wearing a lab coat and safety glasses, studies the new food Pepe made, her using a magnifying glass Angelica: It looks normal; how's it taste? Boy: What are my options? Pepe: A blanket for the pig, sticks of fish, loaf of meat... Angelica: fed up with the boy's hesitation Oh brother! Just put a spork in it, and start eating! Boy: a sporkful of macaroni and cheese as everyone watches in anticipation, then swallows, and takes 2 more bites Wow! It's like, normal! gives Angelica a smug grin Angelica: the boy licking the spork with satisfaction 4 bites, and he's still standing. I hereby declare this food weird free and edible! students cheer as they bombard the counter. Angelica watches with a proud smile. the hall, Chuckie comes up to Tommy in excitement, as the latter is at his locker Chuckie: Tommy, you are not gonna believe this! Tommy: scornful I'm sorry, have we met? Chuckie: Very funny. Tommy when he walks away But you know what? You were right! I hung out with Nicole as Chuck yesterday. We talked for a real long time, and it felt great! Tommy: Ohh, you mean Mr. Boring wasn't boring? So it's adios to Chongo? hopeful Chuckie: Oh, well um, no. 'Cause Chongo's kinda like my security blanket. He gives me confidence with Nicole. I think I'm a better me 'cause of him. Tommy: angry again Yeah, well guess what? You're not. You're lying through your braces. frowns guiltily You're like, hiding from your friends, and worst of all, you're dissing my best bud: You. There's nothing wrong with Chuck, so lose this Smongo-Chongo, and tell Nicole the truth. Chuckie: in Okay, okay! I know you're right! walk in the boys' restroom It's just... oh, you are right. at the faucets Living a lie is wrong. into his backpack Not to mention a lot of work. I'm gonna tell her. his hat on, then exits the restroom after he's back in his disguise This is the last you'll ever see of Chongo. Tommy: Right on. Chuckie: From now on, it's pure Chuck! away, bumping into a locker outside, he puts on his accent before he approaches Nicole, who looks upset Uh, I am sorry I'm late, but I have got... Nicole: Chongo, sometimes people can be such fakes! jumps down on the ground, as Chuckie feels nervous I just found out Megan Jansen has been totally lying to me, pretending to like me, when it was just some sick joke with her, and her real friends! Chongo (Chuckie): Oh, this is a most terrible country! I must leave at once! tries to run off, but Nicole grabs his hand, and pulls him back Nicole: Chongo, I want you to meet a friend of mine. He can be your friend too. You'll really like him; he's sweet, and kind, and totally real. Chongo (Chuckie): I am not sure if I should meet somebody new. Nicole: And he makes a great smoothie. Come on, let's go meet my new friend, Chuck. him offscreen the cafeteria, Angelica is smiling smugly at Pepe, who notices after serving a student Pepe: So, Miss Angry Little Know-It-Some, I suppose I must thank you. Everyone seems to like my bleh. Angelica: It took the power of my hard-hitting article to set things right. It's not every reporter who's willing to take on "The Man" in the kitchen. the students Remember, I am responsible for making this food normal! boy throws up on the floor close by, making her scream in disgust Pepe: Maybe boy eat too much. of the students start retching So did she... and she... and he... and him. Girl: At least the weird food didn't make us puke! up Boy: Angelica Your dumb article did this! You should get canned! Pepe: No, no. It just took the bleh bleh to show Little Miss Angry here, she was wrong... Angelica: Huh? Pepe: So now, she write new story to say "Pepe's food no weird"! Right? Students: as they advance on Angelica Pepe's food no weird! Pepe's food no weird! Pepe's food no weird! the Java Lava, Betty comes in to see Chas crying Betty: Something wrong, Chassy? Chas: Yes, Betty. Instead of onions, pineapples make me cry. his nose Betty: Well, you're right. That's wrong. comes in with "Chongo", who turns away from Chas Chas: Oh, my son has sunglasses just like those. Chongo (Chuckie): of breath Ohh. Nicole: I'm sure he's here somewhere. Chongo (Chuckie): Um, maybe he's back in the bathroom; I'll go check. into the storage room, where he starts to change, only to be busted by Betty, who doesn't realize its him Betty: Hey! Does this look like a locker room to you? Chuckie: Betty, it's me. I've been pretending to be somebody different, so that a girl would like me, but now she wants the fake me to meet the real me, and the real me can't tell her that I'm the fake me! Betty: Ah, boy. Kinda like how Howie wore fake muscles on our first date. Chuckie struggling with his shirt Hah, Howie's got stuck on his head too. to help him Chuckie: back out to Nicole, now in his normal clothes, to the computers where she waited; he runs over, but falls to the floor, and pushes him up Hi, Nicole. How's it going? Nicole: Great! I want you to meet Chongo. He just went in the bathroom. Chuckie: Oh! nervously, unintentionally revealing the hoop earring for his disguise still on his ear Nicole: I didn't know you wore an earring. up for a closer look Hey, it's just like the one that... Chuckie: moves away, so she almost loses her balance, and heads for the back room, covering the earring Uh, so, where's this Chongo? I can't wait to meet him! In fact, I'll go back in there, and get him now! through the door, as Chas blows his nose again Betty: finished helping Chuckie in his disguise Call me wacko, but this may not work out for you long term. Chuckie: I'd settle for the next 5 minutes. now out of breath from hurriedly changing, his shirt on backwards and his sunglasses crooked Nicole: What happened to Chuck? And what happened to you? Chongo (Chuckie): Uh, Chuck's back there; we really hit it off. In fact, we had a friendly wrestling match. That's why I look like this. Uh, zees! and Phil enter the cafe Tommy: What're you doing here? Nicole: I thought you said you didn't know these guys, Chongo. Chongo (Chuckie): Oh, these guys! I thought you meant those other guys. Tommy: We're here for Chuck. Seen him? smugly Phil: Yeah, he's missing the barf-o-thon of the century. Chongo (Chuckie): Then let me go get him! Tommy: his wrist to stop him No, you stay here. I'll go get him. Chongo (Chuckie): forcefully No! I go! into the back room, and Tommy and Phil follow him Betty: the scrunchie out of Chuckie's hair Let's go, go, go! and Phil enter the room I got caught up in the intrigue. Tommy: Chuckie, you've gotta come clean. She's totally suspicious. If she finds out before you tell her, you're doomed. Phil: And gossip roadkill for like, a decade. Chuckie: But I'm trapped! She hates phonies; which is what both of me are! bursts in, to everyone's surprise, and she is shocked and betrayed Nicole: I can't believe it! Betty: Come on, you two. Tommy and Phil out of the room These uh, three need to be alone. Nicole: You're Chongo?! How could you?! Chuckie: I can explain. Nicole: You don't have to; I get it. Chuckie: You do? Nicole: Yeah, you're just another phony! Chuckie: No I'm not! Okay, maybe this once, but I'm not usually. It's just you didn't notice me before, so I figured maybe you would if I was someone more exciting than boring ol' Chuckie; and you did. I, I just wanted you to see me. Nicole: But I told you; sometimes when I'm thinking, I don't notice lots of things. You were just one of those things. And FYI, you're not boring. smiles with hope Klutzy maybe, but not boring, and sweet! But you lied to me! Chuckie: So, I guess you probably don't want to hang out anymore, huh? Nicole: Well, let's just say it's gonna take a long time. at seeing him looking guilty, and helps him stand up''And a lot of smoothies to win my trust back, Chuck. If that is your real name? '''Chuckie:' excited Really? Wow! Okay, okay, we'll start right now. One pineapple coconut banana smoothie coming up! out to the dining area, where Chas is still crying. Phil sneaks into the back room Chas: Oh, hi Chuckie. Chuckie: Uh, Dad? This is my good friend Nicole. Chas: loudly Pleasure's all mine. his nose Phil: out wearing Chuckie's sunglasses and open shirt, a toilet seat protector on his shoulders, and toilet paper on his head, and holding a plunger 'Allo, I am Phongo. Where I come from, toilets flush the other way. Betty: No, where you're from, they sometimes don't get flushed at all. her hand in front of her face Nicole: giggles You guys are funny. Tommy: Ha! Especially Chuck. laughs He's a riot when you get to know 'im. One time, he... Chuckie: Let me tell it! You see, one time, Tommy, Phongo, and I had to spend an entire night locked in the post office. And um, we were so hungry, we licked the glue off all the stamps. And, and it's like, my stomach was... Category:Content Category:Stub Category:Transcripts Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts